Scared
by monkiimax
Summary: Wally was freaking out. Dick was late, really late. What if something bad happened to him? What if he was in danger or...what if he was in pain? He takes his phone and dials his boyfriend s number. After the 8 beep someone hungs up the phone, but it s not Dick s voice.


**_So this is my newest one-shot. Really sad and somehow angsty. _**

**_Title: Scared_**

**_Pairing: Birdflash_**

**_Time: Second Season_**

**_Warning: no-graphic sexual abuse_**

**_Hope you like it :D_**

* * *

Wally was too nervous. He could feel the anxiety growing inside his chest as the minutes passed by. Dick was late, really late. Alone at his apartment, Wally made himself another sandwich but as the previous 5, he ended giving it to his pet. The living room was ready for the night Wally had spend a week planning on; he had a good action movie, pop corns and enough sweets for both of them. And for an addition he made a "bed" on the floor made with bonkers and pillows. The only thing that was missing in this whole scene was, if course, Dick.

The speed-racer glanced at the window and found the sky moonless. He shivered as he imagined Gotham, dark and cold, and his Nightwing fighting with crazy and psychopath villains.

Wally took his cell-phone out of his jacket pocket and checked his inbox, no new message. He sighed and thought about calling him. Dick, like Bruce, hated when anybody called him during patrol unless it was an emergency. Wally dialed his boyfriend number and grinned at the device. Maybe this wasn't the best option. What if Dick was just busy with a Gillian and that was the reason he was running late? But, what if he was in trouble and needed some help? He pressed the green phone and waited patiently. After the first five beeps Wally imagined Dick on his motorcycle heading toward his apartment, too into his thoughts to hear the phone ringing. When he heard the sixth beep he started moving uneasy. No, Dick always answered his phone. Wally heard the seventh beep and he knew that it was hopeless, the next thing that he was going to hear was his boyfriend voicemail. He was about to hung up when he heard the usual click and then an unknown voice calling from the other side of the line. The speed racer gasped but didn't answer.

Dick never carried his cell-phone on patrols. He would always leave the mobile at the mansion after connecting it to a wireless earphone. And Wally knew that the voice wasn't neither if Bruce, Alfred it Barbara.

"Who is it?" asked another voice from behind.

"The number name says "LOVE" but no one is answering, I can only hear his breath."

Wally was able to hear some mocking words coming from what it seemed a large group if men.

"Pass it to me." said a third voice.

Wally walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch dying in preoccupation. Where was Suck? Who were those men and why did they had Dick's cell-phone? Suddenly Wally was able to hear a silent moan and the noise of something metallic landing on the floor.

_LET ME GO! _

Wally jumped from his seat. "Dick?!" Instantly knew he had messed everything up.

Wally knew that he had made a big mistake by screaming his boyfriend name to a bunch if unknown men, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"So that is the kid's name. How convenient" Wally was losing track of the voices. He was too worried that advice had suddenly become silent.

"Please, what do you want?" Wally wasn't sure from where he had got the voice to say that.

"Are you LOVE?"

Wally sighed whispered a guy yes causing several laughs.

"Did you hear that guys? We got ourselves a faggot!"

Wally but his lip as he grabbed the side if the couch and squeezed it tightly. Who were those men and what did they wanted with dick? Of course they weren't searching for money or a revenge against Bruce because they didn't even knew who he was. But, in that case, why Dick?

"This thing just got interesting" said a man that sounded to be far from the telephone because Wally could barely hear what he had just said. "Put the boyfriend in speaker. I bet Dicky wants his boyfriend what we are about to do."  
Wally waited with his eyes closed and the phone pressed against his ear.

"You son of a bitch!" Screamed Dick trying to sound upset but Wally knew the hero too good to hear a slight tone if fear in his voice. "Get your hands off me!"

That was the breaking point for Wally. Without double thinking he ran out from the apartment and headed toward the highway that led him to Gotham. He sill had the phone pressed sugars his war and because he has arranged him some months ago the communication didn't broke when he changed of state.

"Shirt is off!" announced a voice.

Wally was breathing hardly as he tried his best to keep the image of some guys surrounding his boyfriend, touching him and... No; he couldn´t think like that.

"Where two young kids became friends, are green trees and a blue pond." started reciting Dick with soft voice. Wally stopped instantly and listened to his friend with his full attention.

"Shoes off!" screamed another voice which was followed by some cheering and whistling.

"Two blocks away it was the first kid´s house." Wally was able to hear some hints of how Dick´s voice was threatening to break at any moment. "He would go jumping always in the same order; front, front, left."

"Jeans off!"

"The kids like to hide inside of an old castle, where people used to pay for show but where his dad lost all his hope."

Wally opened his eyes as he realized what Dick was trying to tell him in riddles. They had him inside the old theater where Bruce´s parents were murdered years ago.

"No boxers!"

Wally tighten his fists and hung up the phone; afraid of what he might hear next.

Wally wanted to hit those men so hard. He heard a slight whimpering coming from Dick´s mouth and Wally felt dying. He knew what those bastards were about to do and he feared he wasn´t going to get in time. He ran as fast as he could and in less than 14 minutes he was in the middle of Gotham staring at the old theater. He stormed inside it and checked every single corner in less than 30 seconds. He doubled checked all the actor´s rooms and he checked the entire seats and secrets corridor. He was about to stop searching there and go to another theater when he heard a laugh. It was really low and Wally for a moment wondered if it was just his imagination. He stopped and listened carefully. The laughed reappeared and this time the ginger was able to recognize from where it was coming. He turned to the right and ran until he reached a closed door and the end of the corridor. It read basement and Wally cursed himself of not checking that place before.

He opened the door and ran down the stairs not caring to hide his super-speed. The laughed were louder and now Wally was able to see a dim light coming from the end of the stairs. He followed the light that was in fact a corridor with multiples doors on each side of it. He bit his bottom lip in order to calm himself and prevent from hitting each door down. He was able to locate the laughs and with a simple kick he opened the door. The scene before him was the last drop that made the vase drop. About 20 middle aged men were standing in a circle around something (_Dick) _as they cheer and whistle. Wally saw red and all his composure disappeared.

He ran toward the group and started punching and kicking without even caring who he was hitting. He felt blood wetting his clothes and hands but he couldn´t stop. He was able to hear the men´s screams and pledges but they seemed so far away, like an echo. He fought until he was out of breathe and his body too exhausted and numb to keep hitting. He stopped and looked around him. Almost everybody was gone and the few that were left were unconscious beside his feet. He closed his eyes and took some deeps breathes.

He heard something coming from behind him and he jumped backwards prepared to keep fighting. When he turned around he found the scene that would haunt him for months. Dick, his beloved boyfriend, was laying on the floor completely naked with his wrists and ankles chained to a pair of tubes that raised from the floor up until the roof. His eyes were covered with a piece of fabric and there were lots of cuts and new bruises all over his body. Wally kneeled before him and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. The younger one flinched away from the touch but didn´t screamed or cry out. Wally bit his lip guilty. He surely had appeared too late.

"Dick?" he said with sweet voice as he took of the fabric off Dick´s eyes. "I am here. You are safe now."

Dick´s eyes were watery but he let no tear fall from them. With a quick movement he broke the chains of his wrists with his super-speed and then he did the same with the ones in the ankles. When the 18 year old boy was free he stood up and ran away from Wally with his head down. He took his boxers and jeans that were tossed some meters away from where he had been laying and started putting them on.

"Dick." called Wally but the other one ignored him. "Please, at least something."

Dick looked around, apparently searching for something. Wally took the chance and walked towards the young hero. Dick was giving him his back but Wally knew that no matter what Dick´s face was showing it was always a charade.

"They ruined my shirt." he said out of nowhere. Wally nodded behind him. "Could you borrow your…" Dick didn´t need to finish the sentence. With a quick movement Wally put his jacket on his boyfriends shoulder and hugged him tightly from behind. Dick didn´t returned the hug, he just stood there immobile with his eyes lost on the floor. Wally buried his face between his shoulder and neck and kissed the flesh softly, almost caressing him.

"Wally?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just go home?" Dick´s voice was so empty and low it scared Wally. He sighed and nodded slowly.

It was official; the night was officially ruined.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wally was coming into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate when he found his boyfriend sitting on the window frame with his eyes focused on the lights of Star City. He took a deep breath and put his best smile on his face. He sat in front of Dick and offered him a cup. They were sitting almost in the shadows with the only source of light coming from the kitchen door and the public illumination that entered through the window. Max was lying under Dick´s feet with his head on his paws and with a sad expression on his face. Wally wondered if the animal could understand what had just happened.

"I am fine." he said out of the sudden. Wally shook his head.

"You are not."

"Yes I am!" shouted Dick but as soon as he finish the sentence his face turned red in embarrassed for bursting out that way.

Wally took a sip from his cup and stared at his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"What happened?" he asked in a whisper.

Dick let the chocolate on a table near him and wrapped his knees up to his chest. His black hair was covering part of his eyes and as always his face showed again no emotion. Sometimes he could act so Batman.

"I had just finished patrolling. I changed at the mansion and took my motorcycle in order to come here in time. There was no traffic and the patrolling had gone so good for a moment I wondered if the villains had decided to take a day off." Dick chuckled at his own joke but Wally knew that he was trying to hide what he was really feeling, scared. "I still had some time to spare and decided to go and buy something on the street were you found me. I got off my bike and…" he paused for a second. His eyes are no longer looking down but instead they are staring at the city. Or at least what it appeared.

"And?" Wally encouraged him to keep going.

"They were so many and came from nowhere. I punched a few of them and was about to leave when something hit me in my bottom back. I fell to the floor and everyone jumped at me. I couldn´t move, I couldn´t even breath properly. They were laughing and in a moment someone hit me on the head with a bottle. I felt dizzy and they took the chance. They chained me and minutes later I was inside the theater. But, I don´t understand how I couldn´t fought them Wally!"

The ginger put a hand on Dick´s knee and rubbed it softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I was Batman sidekick. I am Nightwing. I am supposed to be able to defend myself!"

"They outnumbered you!"

Dick hit Wally´s hand away from him and tried to pull himself as far from Wally was he could. Wally was able to catch the back-off hint and pulled back his hand.

"Then you called. They answered. I told you were I was. They took off my clothes and around 15 minutes later you were already dear kicking their butts." he said the last part of the story with a neutral voice. The tone he always used when he was done talking about something and ready to change the topic. The bad thing was that Wally wasn´t ready to let go. He knew what could cause traumatized people when they caged their feelings and it was never something good.

"What happened during those 15 minutes?" Dick shrugged. "Please, just tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Dick with harsh voice.

"I don´t want to know." said the older one between teeth. "But I know that it´s best for you to spill it out; not let you keep it to yourself inside you and let it rotten."

Dick´s blue eyes met Wally´s green ones.

"I just want to help you."

Dick sighed defeated.

"After they stripped me they covered my eyes and…" Dick moved uneasy on his seat as he looked anywhere but into Wally´s eyes. "They touched me."

"Where?" for a moment Wally feared he was asking the hero too much but he knew that it was the right thing. He needed to help Dick help himself.

"Everywhere." Dick hid his face between his knees and whispered. "Inside me."

Wally didn´t give it a second thought. He stood up from his place and wrapped his arms around the young hero that was now shaking and probably silently sobbing. He caressed his black hair as he mumbled the only lullaby he knew.

"I am so sorry." whispered Wally. Dick pulled out his face from his knees and gave Wally a peek in the lips.

"But, it is okay." his voice sounded so broken and shattered it remembered Wally a younger Richard Grayson; a thin 9 year old boy who lost his parents in front of him. "I mean, as Robin I always supposed it would happen eventually. After being tortured by all Gotham villains I kind of expected this would end up happening."

Wally shook his head one more time. "This is no okay. Not because you are a hero it meant you are supposed to go through torture and pain. No one deserves that…"

Dick hid his face in Wally´s chest and now he really started crying. He grabbed his boyfriend shirt and pulled him closer. Dick cried for almost an hour and Wally never stopped caressing his hair and stroking his back in a comforting way. When Wally read on the clock 2:00 am Dick was finally sleeping between his arms with some tears slipping from his blue eyes. Wally didn´t have the heart to move him and wake him up so he stood there until the sun rise. Dick woke up just some seconds before dawn. He rubbed his puffy eyes and finally let go from Wally´s shirt.

They stood there in a non-awkward silence as the sunlight entered from the window. Wally smiled at Dick and the other one just blushed and looked down.

"You want to know something else?" asked Dick but Wally knew he wasn´t waiting for him to answer. "That night, inside the basement, with all those men around me…I was scared."

Dick stood up and walked towards the kitchen without giving Wally a second look. The ginger messed his hair as he yawned tired. He cleaned a tear that had just escape from his eye and the smile on his face faded away. Dick had just accepted something he had never told anyone.

_He was scared. _

* * *

** Hope you liked the chapter and please send me your reviews...**


End file.
